This invention relates generally to wall hydrants and faucets and, more particularly, to a freezeless protection device for wall hydrants and faucets.
Freezeless wall hydrants and faucets have long been in existence. They characteristically have a fluid closure valve located in the end of an inlet pipe located within the wall or a warmer interior area of the building of which the wall is a part. This closure valve is operated by an elongated rod connected to an exterior handle. The freezeless characteristics of the hydrant are caused by the closure valve shutting off the flow of water within the wall or building at a freezing temperature, with the residual water in the inlet pipe flowing by gravity outwardly through the conventional outlet drain of the hydrant.
The foregoing structure works very successfully except in situations where a hose or the like is attached to the outlet drain of the hydrant, whereupon the residual water is not able to easily flow by gravity out of the hydrant when the closure valve connected to the pressurized water is closed. With a hose attached during freezing weather, the residual water freezes within the hydrant, and the inlet pipe or related components thereupon rupture from the freezing conditions within the hydrant.
It has in recent times been recognized that the rupture of such a hydrant under freezing weather conditions does not take place because of the frozen water in the hydrant. Rather, the rupture results from the ice imposing severe pressure on the captivated non-frozen fluid in the inlet pipe. Thus, the increased pressure on this water by the expanded ice is the principal cause for the rupture of the hydrant.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a freezeless wall hydrant which has the ability to relieve the pressure on the residual water located inwardly of frozen residual water located outwardly thereof when that water freezes by reason of a hose or the like being attached to the discharge nozzle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a freezeless wall hydrant which has the ability to relieve the pressure on residual water located inwardly of frozen residual water located outwardly thereof by means of flexible inlet pipe that enlarges in diameter when subjected to such fluid pressure so that the pipe will not rupture and then returns to its normal diameter after such fluid pressure is abated.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The present invention is directed towards a freezeless wall hydrant that has an elongated inlet pipe comprised of a hollow tube. The tube is connected to a valve and fitting assembly on its inner end for connection to a source of water under pressure. On the outer end, the tube is connected to an adjusting element with an outlet port that is associated with the valve and fitting assembly to open or close the tube to fluid flow and allow for fluid flow out of the tube when the valve is in the open position. The tube is comprised of a flexible material that enlarges in diameter in an area along its length when it is subjected to trapped fluid therein under high pressure so that the tube will not rupture. The tube returns to its normal diameter after the high fluid pressure therein is abated.